Program Advance
A , PA for short, is an incident in the MegaMan Battle Network series (and MegaMan Star Force 3) when certain Battle Chips are used in succession to form a very powerful offense or defense. One of the most known examples would be the Life Sword PA, which uses the Chips Sword, Wide Sword, and Long Sword, in that order. In the MegaMan Star Force series alternative, GA's are easier to use, due to the lack of codes in Battle Chips/Cards. All PA's require 3, 4, or 5 chips, while GA only needs three. In MegaMan Battle Network 6, Program Advances were limited to once per battle, so players couldn't reuse it. In the anime MegaMan NT Warrior, PA's are triggered the same way, but they are harder to use, may self-destruct, and can be used in Cross Fusions. In the MegaMan Star Force series, most PAs are cards that are included in Finalize Folders, or Galaxy Advance cards. GA cards are "Navi" cards that have varying damage, depending on the player's records on the SP version of the boss. The more powerful the chips used for the PA are, the stronger the PA may be. This causes certain plus chips (like Double Point) to fail, as these PA's have no base damage. List of Program Advances MegaMan Battle Network Program Advances from MegaMan Battle Network and Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star. MegaMan Battle Network 2 Program Advances introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 2. MegaMan Battle Network 3 Program Advances introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 3. MegaMan Battle Network 4 Program Advances introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 3. MegaMan Battle Network 5 Program Advances introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 3. MegaMan Battle Network 6 Program Advances introduced in MegaMan Battle Network 3. Phantom of Network / Legend of Network Program Advances introduced in Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network and Rockman.EXE Legend of Network. __ *'Blood Drain' (Drain x3) *'Beta Wave' (Shockwave, Sonic Wave, Dyna Wave) *'Zeta Cannon/Giga Cannon' **Cannon x3 **High Cannon x3 **Mega Cannon x3 *'Zeta Ratton/Hyper Rat' (Ratton x3) *'Omega Ratton' (Ratton x5) *'Zeta Ball' (Cannonball x3) *'Omega Ball' (Cannonball x5) *'Zeta Punch' **Guts Punch, Cold Punch, Dash Attack **Guts Punch x3 *'Zeta Straight' (Guts Straight x3) *'Zeta Impact' (Guts Impact x3) *'Ever Curse' (Curse Shield x3) *'Arrows' (Double Needle, Triple Needle, Quad Needle) *'Buster Bomb/Ultra Bomb' (Little Bomb, Cross Bomb, Big Bomb) *'Time Bomb +' (Time Bomb x3) *'Poison Pharaoh' **Poison Mask, Poison Face, Anubis **Dark Hole, Dark Line, Anubis **Bug Bomb, Geddon 3, Anubis **Poison Seed, Poison Seed, Anubis *'Beta Sword/Life Sword/Dream Sword' **Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword **Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword **Fire Blade, Aqua Blade, Elec Blade **Sword, Wide Blade, Long Blade *'Bodyguard' **Drop Down, Anti Damage, ShadowMan **Anti Damage, Anti Navi, Muramasa **Anti Navi, Anti Sword, Anti Damage *'Element Sword' (Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword, Bamboo Sword) *'Heat Spread' **Heat Shot x3 **Heat-V x3 **Heat Side x3 **Heat Shot, Heat-V, Heat Side *'Bubble Spread' **Bubbler x3 **Bubble-V x3 **Bubble Side x3 **Bubbler, Bubble-V, Bubble Side *'Evil Cut' (Step Sword, Hero Sword, Step Cross) *'Zeta Yoyo/Great Yoyo' (Yoyo x3) *'Zeta Step' **Step Sword x3 **Step Cross x3 *'Zeta Variable' (Variable Sword x3) *'Gel Rain' (Meta Gel x3) *'Mother Quake' (Rock Cube, Rock Cube, God Stone) *'Master Style' (Salamander, Fountain, Bolt, Gaia Blade) *'500 Barrier'(Barrier, Barrier 100, Barrier 200) *'Super Wide' (Wide Shot x3) *'Flame Cross' (Flame Line x3) *'Beast Fang' (Twin Fang x3) *'Magnet Shock' (Magnet Bolt x3) *'Pit Hockey' (Air Hockey x3) *'Pit Boomerang' (Boomerang x3) *'Infinite Vulcan' (Vulcan x3) *'Boxer/Flame Hook' (Fire Hit x3) *'Shake Parade' (SpShake x3) *'Cactus Dance' (Cactus Ball x3) *'Wide Burn' (Fire Burn x3) *'Power Wave' (Wave Arm x3) *'Corn Fiesta' (Corn Shot x3) *'Parallel Shell' (Iron Shell x3) *'Destroy Pulse' (Elec Pulse x3) *'Stream Head' (Aura Head x3) *'Life Saver' (Recover 300, Aqua Aura, Roll) *'Double Hero/Deux Hero' **Wide Blade, Long Blade, ProtoMan *'Gater' (Wind, Fan, GateMan) *'Big Heart' (Holy Panel, Recover 300, Roll) *'Cosmo Prism' (Asteroid, Asteroid, CosmoMan) *'Wild Bird' (Katana, Katana, LarkMan) *'Foot Mega Ball' (Mark Cannon, Mark Cannon, GridMan) *'Big Noise' (Pulsar, Pulsar, ShadeMan) *'Master Cross' (Fire Hit, Aqua Needle, Elec Pulse, Risky Honey) *'Sun and Moon' (Meteors, Atk+30, Uninstall) *'Twin Leaders' **ProtoMan, Anti Navi, Colonel **Colonel, Anti Navi, ProtoMan *'Pile Driver' **Gun del Sol x3 **Gun del Sol, Gun del Sol, Django *'Cross Over' (Django x3) *'Darkness' **Bass, Anti Navi, Gospel **Dark Line, Bug Chain, Bass **Voodoo Doll, Voodoo Doll, Bass Category:Battle Chips